User talk:Asteria52
Article comments and talk pages The wiki is now moving onto having talk pages instead of message walls, as talk pages are much more professional. Also, I have diabled article comments due to the eccessive amount of unwanted "add me's". I have done this in the last couple of days a few times, but it keeps reverting the changes I make. Titan98 (talk) 17:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) kalispera, efxaristo gia to kalosorima kai xronia polla :) vangelis Origin Accounts Hi! I was wondering if the wiki THEsimpsonstappedout.wikia.com can be used for our origin accounts. No one is on it so it is a good idea. Please write back as soon as possible Yours Sincerely User xg200 aka 24.218.154.72 :Do you mean logging on with your origin account on this website? Sorry, this wiki is not run by EA or Origin so you can't do that. But you could make your username the same as your origin ID. Asteria52 (talk) 22:30, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::No I mean making their wiki a place for Origin Data. :::I'm not sure what you mean. We do have this page: The Simpsons Tapped Out Wiki:Origin Usernames. Asteria52 (talk) 22:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Page protection markers When changing protection on a page, please make sure to change the marker at the top indicating the level of protection. - Titan98 (talk) 19:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Wiki stuff I don't know whether it is Wiki or you doing this, but I think it's good. When renaming a page, it now says "move" instead of rename, and also instead of just saying "Search" in the search bar before searching, it now says "Search The Simpsons: Tapped Out Wiki". If this is you, could you please tell me how it is done? Thanks. - Titan98 (talk) 23:16, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Wasn't me, must be the wiki Asteria52 (talk) 23:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Asteria52, I was just wondering if you mind if I copy your profile page with the game stats and character icons? Thanks :Yeah, sure. I assume you'll fill in your own info though :P Asteria52 (talk) 01:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Springfield Police Department Hey Asteria. You may have noticed I replaced the padlock for protected articles with the Police department seal. Well, when a page is protected it said "Springfield Police Department have semi-protected this article" or something like that, so I thought instead of saying "Admin" on the admin's user pages, it should say "Springfield Police Department". What do you think? - Titan98 (talk) 18:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :It's a good idea, but since the fully protected gold padlock ones are the ones that only admins can edit shouldn't those ones be the police seal? Asteria52 (talk) 20:30, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I was thinking that, but when you hover over it, it does say what protection level the article is on. What would be an alternative? Maybe a silver version for semi protected? - Titan98 (talk) 20:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, I think a silver version would work. I do like the police symbol for protected articles. Asteria52 (talk) 20:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I have tested it on the Christmas 2013 Event page. What do you think? And should I increase the size of the featured and protected article stickers to 30px? - Titan98 (talk) 21:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::I like it. I think the size it is at right now is good, I think it's at 30? That seems like a good noticeable size. Asteria52 (talk) 21:29, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Character Template It's great! Thanks so much for doing it. When we have done this, I was thinking we could create a list of buidings on one page (a quick reference guide basically). What do you think? - Titan98 (talk) 23:07, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :That would be handy, like an alphabetic listing of all buildings? We could do the same with characters and decorations. Asteria52 (talk) 23:14, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I was just wondering how one can create a character template. Can you help? Thanks in advance! :) Greenth1ng (talk) 21:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC)greenth1ng RE: Moving Okay. - Titan98 (talk) 11:06, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Deletions Can you start deleting pages in the Canadites for Deletion category? Homer de Editor (talk) 20:56, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :I look at that periodically, there really isn't much in there right now. '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 21:11, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I basically want a template for all the characters I currently have.Greenth1ng (talk) 23:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC)greenth1ng That would be fine.Greenth1ng (talk) 00:26, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :)Greenth1ng (talk) 01:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shauna (featured article) Well, now the poll has ended, the results were that 3 people thought it should be a featured article and 2 thought not. It is up to us to decide, and I wanted to know your final opinion now we have the results too. - Titan98 (talk) 21:38, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's fine as a featured article. '~Asteria52 ' (talk) 21:45, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll update the main page now. - Titan98 (talk) 11:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) new categories hi! :) i'd to ask how it is possible to create a new category. xeretismous --Galis 13 (talk) 08:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Visuals? You caught me! I will tell you the truth. Well, the thing is that I absoloutly hate ''the red cross icon! I think it looks odd and doen't fit in with the colour scheme of the wiki! I like the tick icon very much, and I was trying to edit the cross icon to be the same colour too, but I couldn't do it! If you can edit the red cross into a yellow cross, I would be more than happy to have the visual column back. Once again, sorry about this! - Titan98 (talk) 01:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : I like them actually. Can you remove the white background too so they will look better in tables (will look ok in infoboxes as the backgrounds of them are white too). - Titan98 (talk) 01:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Time zones Hi! Sorry to sound like a stalker but what time zone are you in? Titan98 is in the UK and I am on the Eastern Seaboard Time so I was wondering where are you as I could be on the wiki needing to talk to an admin yet it is like 2 in the morning in the UK. Homer de Editor (talk) 22:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :I am in the central time zone. GMT (-6) '~Asteria52 ''' (talk) 22:22, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok is it 4:25 Now? Thanks for letting me know. Homer de Editor (talk) 22:23, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yup, but daylight savings time starts in about 2 weeks, then I'll be GMT -5 Hello Asteria52 I thuroughly and sincerely appologise for the incident inluding the Up! Up! And Buffet! page. I only started my wiki profile that day and all I was trying to do was upload a photo of it. while I was doing this, something happened when I tried to upload and it appeared in code instead of visual. Again I sincerely appologise about this. -CXonor13 Applications Hi! You Should sign up Bureaucrat. :I was wondering if you were going to apply for Bureaucrat. You meet all the guidelines and are a good editor. Who would not vote for you? In my opinion, you should be the next Bureaucrat. I am not trying to sway you, yet you have a good chance. There are no major opponents against you. Leave a message on my Talk Page because I don't usually check here ::Yours sincerely, ::::Homer de Editor (talk) 21:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::You haven't been on a year, only maybe 3 months. That was cool being asked. Homer de Editor (talk) 20:56, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin category You will need to purge Titan98's sections. Do you have bureaucrat? Homer de Editor (talk) 19:32, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Profile Page Hi I cant edit my user profile page. Any help or suggestions? Homer de Editor (talk) 19:35, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Block Hi can you block User:90.209.23.72 for inserting this into the beach page for inserting spam. Here is what he said "How do you get a beach on tapped out?? You can get it on level 1 and it is tiles that are free such as roads, pavement and more so it is very easy to get also you will have bits to place on the beach. Once you get to level 57 you will be able to create a new tapped out and you can get loads of bits for the beach. I hope that helped you!" I deleted his edits. If you cant find him check the beach page history. Homer de Editor (talk) 19:58, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey, I noticed Titan left, which is sad and left you only active admin (I think?) so if you need any wiki help doing anything or stuff, I can help. I know I am not in a good postion for saying this as I have a bad record for inactiveness (if that is a word) due to stuff but I can make room to help, I am a chatmod/rollback (or was, not sure if I still have it) so as I said before if you need any help, feel free to ask Blue12porcupine talk 15:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) : Ahhh.... that might be a promblem haven't gone on the game since the summer. Also if you could go on chat we talk quicker if you want? Blue12porcupine talk 20:24, March 11, 2014 (UTC) : i haven't really been doing all that much on the wiki because it's been so well kept since i've been here, i recently started playing jurassic park builder since i'm waiting for updates on TSTO and the wiki over there is just awful, so i'm actually really surprised on how great this wiki is ... so i'll try to keep it that way by starting to help out more now that titan is gone, especially since i have tons of donuts to burn through so i will be able to update pages pretty early after release and hopefully be able to take the load off you, blue and all the other active editors still here A random name94 (talk) 21:36, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Just want to say, I'm far from active, the furthest from active Blue12porcupine talk 21:57, March 11, 2014 (UTC)